Blame the Backseat
by blackdeathwolves
Summary: Kids in the backseat make accidents, accidents in the backseat make kids.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is just a idea I've had so don't expect this to be great or anything!**

 **Dean and Sam still hunt but I won't go into much detail about it because it's just happening in the background of this plot.**

* * *

Dean was sitting at the table, thinking about Cas. He's been doing this a lot lately, Sam has been with Gabriel for the past four-years.

Dean would be worried, well he is but it's Sam he can be alright on his own, Sam and Dean text every now and then which makes Dean smile.

But Dean can't figure out his feelings for one person, Dean always hides his feelings away but they are getting too much for him now.

Dean walked away from the table towards his room, Cas would be in his room he's been in there since they had finished with the hunt they've done.

Sighing as his back hit his mattress, closing his eyes dreaming of kissing someone with blue eyes.

xxx

Waking up as Dean heard footsteps slowly walking past his door "Cas?" Dean opened the door as he saw the back of Cas.

"Oh, do you need something Dean?" Cas tilted his head when he looked at him.

"Can we talk...?" Even saying those words scared the hell outta Dean but Cas didn't seem bothered as he agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Gabriel were sat on the couch of their newly bought house, with their daughters. Jess was cuddled up with Sam she was two years old, Grace was four years old.

Sam adored them, Grace had started school last week, came home telling her fathers everything that she'd learned. But Sam was getting distracted by the fact that Dean didn't know.

"Shouldn't we talk to Dean? It's been four years since we've talked.." Sam asked his angel husband after they tucked their children in bed.

"If it will make you stop worrying about it then sure, but remember it was your idea to keep them secret." Gabriel was getting ready for bed.

He's been going to sleep more often now, apparently he could go to sleep but chose not to. Sam got into bed wrapping Gabriel in his arms, falling asleep.

* * *

Dean had finished talking to Cas, it was harder then he thought it would be, but he finally got out all the little feelings towards Cas.

Dean wanted to miss the whole boyfriend stage since he felt they were already going out, just without tell each other that they were.

"What are you saying Dean?" Cas tilted his head the way Dean found it adorable.

"I would like to marry you Cas, but you don't have to say yes, I'll unders-"

Dean was cut off by an angel jumping on his lap, attacking him with kisses along his jawline. "Dean you better stop talking,"

"Make me Cas," Dean smirked when Cas' eyes looked up at him. "I would like to but it might make you moan," Dean growled pushing Cas off to stand up.

"Wanna go out for dinner? You know to celebrate our engagement?" Cas smiled, making a smile appear on Deans face.

"Yes, I am kind of hungry,"

Dean got his car keys, holding the door open for Cas. They both decided to go to a little diner. Mainly because they didn't want any fancy places, also Dean couldn't really afford it yet.

"What can I get for you two love birds?" Cas smiled at the young woman waiting on them. They told their orders, Dean was holding Cas' hand underneath the table.

Dean let Cas ramble on about bees which was cute, the way Cas looked while he talked about bees.

"Am I boring you?" Cas looked up from his food, he hadn't let Deans hand go from underneath the table. "No, it's cute."

It took everything in Dean not to go over the table and kiss Cas.

"Well I'm full now, what we going to do now?" Dean smirks as he paid for the dinner, taking Cas' hand in his. Walking to Baby to drive to an empty road.

"Finally!" Cas sighed as the car stopped at the side of the road, Dean got out to sit on the hood. Cas followed "why we out here?"

Dean didn't say anything but lift Cas' head up "that," Cas looked up there wasn't any street lights on the road, just darkness but that meant that you could look up and see the moon and stars shining in the dark.

"Wow, this is..." Cas looked back to Dean, who was sat on the hood looking up, he looked relaxed for the first time. "I like looking at the stars, they give me something to look up to.. and they can't shine without darkness."

Cas smiled as he joined Dean "and you're the best star I've looked at," Dean held on to Cas' hand tightly "Dean..."

"Yeah?"

"Love me?" Dean looked confused "Make love with me?"

Dean nods slowly as he places he hand gently on the back of Cas' neck pulling him forward catching his lips with Cas'.

Both sighing slowly as they kissed each other slowly and gently. Dean wanted to make this good for the both of them.

"Dean, I'm getting cold..." Dean pulled away getting off the hood, to the backseat pulling Cas in with him.

Once they had got into the backseat, the continued kissing slow, gentle,passionate. Until it ended up Cas being underneath Dean, as Dean kept kissing.

Dean really wanted to hold Cas' hand while he thrusted slowly into him, but Cas looked at Dean, taking his hand in his, Dean shook his head.

"Dean, look at me.." Dean sighed slowly looking into Cas' blue eyes "Cas, I.L-love you..." Cas let one of Dean's hands go as he gently pulled his head closer so they could kiss.

"Love you too. Cursed or not?"

"Cursed or not," Dean smiled as they continued the slow thrusts against Cas' clothed erection. As Dean's hand slips into his Angels pants he felt something, it was wet.

"Cas, what is that?" Dean looked at Cas, he was avoiding his gaze. "I-Its what you would call a pussy," Dean slowly slipped Cas out from his trousers and boxers.

Getting a better look at Cas pussy, that was leaking on his Baby's seat. "Cas... Can I?" Cas nods pushing his hips up, wanting Dean to do anything.

So Dean licked, and slowly fucked Cas. Making love with his Angel.

When they both released, out of breath Cas thought about telling Dean more about angels, but he was too tired to talk now. But Dean had to drive them back.

When they both entered the bunker, Cas didn't go to his room as Dean dragged him into his room "this our room now, if you'd like it.."

"Yes, Dean I like it now let's sleep!" Cas stripped off his clothes, getting into his and Deans bed, feeling Dean behind him wrapping an arm around him.

* * *

 **Ok, backseat is out the way now for the main plot, so I hope you enjoy this.. I have no idea what I was doing when I came up with this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up in the morning two months after the backseat lovemaking,his phone rang, Dean groaned feeling around for it. "Hello? Who's this?"

" _Dean? Did I wake you?_ " Deans eyes opened "Sam, you okay? Why you ringing?"

" _Well I was hoping to meet up, I have something to show you!_ "

Dean could hear the excitement in his voice when he spoke.

"Sure, where you wanna meet?" Sam told the place and time. Dean felt Cas shift in his arms he was still asleep, which was weird for Cas.

"Cas? Wakey wakey," Dean gently shook the sleeping angel, which just growled "Cas! Sam wants to meet up today, so get your ass up!"

"Dean, no.. I don't feel like going out." Dean ended up shifting so he was sat on Cas, bouncing on him.

"DEAN!" Cas sat up throwing Dean to the floor, which Cas quickly apologise for "Shit, I'm sorry, sorry! I don't know why I'm feeling so moody.." Cas did know why, but he thought Dean wouldn't be ready to know.

"Well, lets go eat breakfast or do you want to throw me off more things?" Dean had gotten up off the floor. Walking out their bedroom door, with Cas following.

XXX

Dean was watching Cas eat his fifth plate full of eggs, bacon, sausage and piece of toast. "Jesus Christ Cas, how much you going to eat?"

Cas looked up rolling his eyes "looks like I have to tell you how angels work," Dean was confused now "wait what?"

"Ok, you and me had sex, like two months ago, right?" Dean nods at Cas "well, angels can get pregnant ok, and that's why I'm being moody and extremely hungry right now."

"Wait you're pregnant?" Dean was trying to hide his excitement, but of course Cas could see straight through him.

"Ok, wecan do that! Now shall we go to meet Sam? We're meeting up at a park, are you up to this Cas?" Cas nods slowly as he was away to the kitchen, placing his plate down.

"Alright lets go."

XXX

Dean pulled up at the park, Cas was again eating "Cas seriously!" Dean groaned as getting out the car, Cas followed behind him.

They found Sam by a tree with Gabriel, while holding a small girl on his hip. "Sam?" Sam turned.

"Dean, hey this is Jess and the one playing over there is Grace." Sam smiled at Dean, Cas had walked towards Gabriel.

"Well, well, well, Dean you've knocked Cassie up!" Gabriel laughs as he tickles Cas' sides. "Wait! Dean pleasetell me that you didplan this?"

"Well it happened, but I don't care! It's Cas, and well I.. I'm actually really happy about it even if it wasn't planned..." Sam had a huge smile on his face.

"Hey well would you like to hold Jess?" Sam saw the little smile on his brothers face as he reached out to his youngest daughter.

Cas was busy talking to Gabriel about whatever the hell they were talking about.

"Well, Jess looks adorable like me!" Jess giggled as Dean tickles her tummy "see she agrees," Sam rolls his eyes at Dean.

"So you and Cas finally got somewhere?" They were now walking around the lake, Grace holding Gabriel's hand, Dean still hadn't let Jess go yet.

"Yeah, well I did ask him to marry me so I guess that's good," Sam just nods along "when you getting married then?"

"In a month, because Dean wants it sooner than later." Cas had appeared in between the two "yeah, what Cas said."

"Soo when you going to give birth then Cas?" Dean groaned at his brother "wait how long does it take?"

"Not long, for humans it's nine months but for me, it's only like three months orless," Dean nodded "so you have three months to go?"

"Yes, and you need a go of that little thing you've found out this morning," Cas smirks while Gabriel shook his head laughing.

"Dean what have you done to Cas? He used to be so innocent! Now look at him!" Gabriel waved his hand that wasn't holding onto Grace's.

"Ok, ok stop we have little ears listening in!" Sam covers Jess' ears. "Alright what time is it?"

"You've been here for a few hours, and we need to be heading home,"

"Well, be great seeing you Sammy! Me and Cas got some business to do!" Dean smirks over his shoulder at Cas.

"Don't want to know, Dean but have fun!" Sam and Gabriel walked out the park, walking home. While Cas and Dean drove home.

* * *

 **Well that was confusing, I'm sorry.. hopefully I'll sort this out if it is confusing!**


End file.
